It is often necessary to send correspondence of a confidential or personal nature via postal or email means. However, due to the possibility of such correspondence being intercepted by an unintended party, many enterprises have resorted to stripping the confidential content from the correspondence and instead direct the recipient to a secure website or telephone number. The confidential information is then revealed after further authentication. While this method is indeed more secure, it greatly increases the number of steps required to achieve the result, and is often quite inconvenient to the recipient.